


Bally 221B

by goldvermilion87



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B drabble, Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldvermilion87/pseuds/goldvermilion87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are (inexplicably) transported to the world of Wodehouse, and are forced to play some famous roles.  Sherlock never breaks character.  John is in trouble.  A play in one scene and 221 words.  Total crack!fic, but, I would maintain, in character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bally 221B

SH: Mr. Wooster, if I might make a suggestion: your remaining in character for the rest of this investigation would facilitate our replacement in the twenty-first century.

JW: Sherlock! Just because it's easy for you to be an insufferable know-it-all git, doesn't mean it's easy for me to be a brainless prat.

SH: If you say so, sir.

JW: Shut up, Sher—

SH: Sir, Miss Honoria Glossop is currently approaching your room, and should she hear you speaking thus…

JW: How do you…?

SH: Her step is peculiarly athletic, sir.

JW: Fine. I'll give this Wooster character a try. *Ahem!* I say, Jeeves, what ho!

SH: You know, sir, you frequently say that out loud.

JW: Why yes, Jeeves, I do. Does it bother you?

SH: No, sir.

JW: I suspect from your tone of voice Jeeves, that you…no, I can't do it. It's too…

HG: Bertie! Come on! We've wedding plans to make!

JW: Uurgh

HG: Pull yourself together, Bertie!

SH: I really cannot imagine why Mr. Wooster is like this, Miss Glossop. He has taken my famously successful remedy already.

JW: Well, it bally well wasn't successful enough, Jeeves.

SH: Ah. He seems to be recovering, Miss.

HG: I'll just wait on the lawn with mother, then.

SH: Sir?

JW: Sherlock! This isn't funny anymore. I will not be marrying—

SH: Sir, the window from which you are attempting to escape is directly above the lawn.

HG: BERTIE!


End file.
